Something Lost Then Found
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: percy and nico story about what happens after the books. Both find out how much they care for the other and the paring that insues.
1. Chapter 1: A little something

DISCLAIMER:Any of the characters realted to percy jackson and the Olympians I do not own. They are property of Rick Riordon.

Masterthief: yo, everyone! well anyway, I want ed to thank

The forest floor all around him was covered in blood. Percy had never seen a sight quiet like it. It was too dark to see the source of the blood but, the stench was all around him and what he could see terrified him. Suddenly, as if to answer his question, bright moon glow forced its way through the trees around him. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Grover lay in a puddle of blood from a huge gash in his side. Annabeth a little farther away lay in her own pool of blood that was slowly being soaked into her hair turning it a ugly rust color. Percy dragged his gaze from the scene in front of him and closed his eyes, but not before he saw another shape leaning against a tree. tearing his eyes open he ran to the figure and dragged them into his lap. The gentle feather like thunp of a heart sounded against the chest pressed against his. He watched the eyes turn to him, and whispered," i shall always....love...you...percy." Nico's eyes slowly closed as his chest stopped rising.

A voice filled the clearing, 'An enemy sleeps deep in the earth, but soon will awaken. what will you do, Perseus Jackson?"

"NO!" Percy flew up from the bed trembling. He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and stood on the floor in front of the bed. "it was just a nightmare."

But, somehow, to Percy, it did not feel like a dream at all.

THe bright sunlight streamed into the cabin making Percy blink in the sudden light. How long had he been just sitting there thinking about his dream? The dream had felt so real but yet he knew it was just a dream. Sighing he threw his leg over the side of the bed and looked around. His cabin was just like how he had left it when he went to bed that night. There was a couple of bunks besides his own nestled against the walls. Each one empty of course. He was still the only child of Poseidon and the few belongs he owned were scattered around the cabin. The ballpoint pen, however, sat on the stand next to his bed. he smilled, remembering the gift from his dad. Percy walked over to a backpack on the floor and rifled through it for a clean shirt to wear. Straightening his shirt,  
he was just about to sit on the bed to put on his shoes when he heard a voice yell from the other side of his cabin door.

"Percy, hurry up will you? we want breakfast!" A famiilar faminine voice shouted at him with a bit of a laughter. He knew that voice all to well. It belonged to one of his first and best friends he had made when he had joined Camp Half-Blood.

Putting on his shoes he grabbed the ball, point pen, which in reality was his favorite sword Rip tide, he stepped out the door and came face to face with Annabeth. movement behind her made him look behind her to Grover, his best friend. The second person behind grover, hidden in shadow made Percy blink in surprise. It was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. He was so shocked to see him because Percy had no idea he would even return to camp. Nico smirked, upon seeing Percy's surprised look as Grover and Annabeth both laughed.

"That is the same expression I have had from every person I have met since returning to camp late last night and coming out of the cabin this morning. At least these two welcomed me."

Finally being brought back to reality by nico he smiled and waved toward the common area. He felt an odd butterfly feeling in his stomach upon seeing Nico and for some odd reason it was it was still there. he couldn't quite figured out why the sight of Nico made him feel this way but he had also, started to get this strange feeling right before their finally battle with Chronos. He just shrugged it off as a feeling of joy at seeing his friend back (well he hoped they were friends anyway) at Camp Half-blood.

"okay, okay already! are we done with the happy reunion? it is time to eat!" Grover said breaking Percy from his thoughts yet the happy faces of all his friends in front of him made the dream smack him in the face like a ton of bricks. The blood. The bodies lying on the ground, broken. The bodies of his friends he knew by their strange, unearthly stillness that they were dead made his heart twist in grief. But, for some reason, seeing Nico die in his arms made his heart feel as if it were shattereing. He hadn't had these feelings when he first woke up. Just fear. so, why now? The strange shattering of his heart upon watching Nico die puzzled him.

'Beware the enemy that seems to sleep deep in the earth, but soon will awaken. What will you do,  
Perseus Jackson?'

That voice again. The voice made him shiver. He felt cold all of a sudden. Who's voice was that? And what did it mean 'beware the enemy that seems to sleep deep in the earth'? It mad no sense at all to him. Shaking his head to clear the vision from his mind, percy looked around him to his friends and noticed they were already on their way to the commons without him.

"Hey wait for me!" Percy yelled as he jogged up to his friends. The strange voice and the horrifying dream started to fade as he pushed it to the back of his mind. The strange copper smell followed him all the way to the commons though he did not notice it in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2: A little Welcome Back Gift

Discalimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Charaters or anything else to do with the books. This stroy is however my own design except for the charcaters, of course. Anyway, hopw you enjoy the second chapter!

The camp had changed a lot since the final battle with Chronos. Nico gazed around totally confused with all the strange new differences. The horseshoe that had once only had a few cabins along its length was now extended way beyond what it used to be. He noticed all the new cabins were of gods and goddesses he had no idea had even had children in the first place. As he, Grover, Annabeth and the lagging behind Percy neared the commons he had to duck and weave around campers running here and there. A rare smile touched his lips. He was glad that so many of the gods and goddesses had finally claimed their off-spring. He was still the only Hades kid in camp but he did not mind. It was amazing to see how many campers now filled the camp.

Once at the commons Annabeth and Grover ran to their respected places as Nico walked calmly to the Hades table and sat. Percy sat at the Poseidon table not to far from his. As soon as Nico sat down all conversation stopped and all heads turned to him. They were shocked to see Nico. No one had thought he would return. Even Chiron and the usually bored Dionysus stared at him from their place at the head of the commons.

Nico had promised he would never return to the camp again, but something made him return. It was almost as if he was missing something important. He was still puzzled over what it could be. Even once he had returned to the camp he still felt like something very important was missing. He had had this feeling ever since he had parted ways and left after the defeat of Chronos. He had walked around for days before deciding that it had something to do with Camp Half-Blood.

"Attention everyone! I welcome all the new campers to this camp seeing as how we have 5 new ones this year and I didn't get a chance to welcome during our last meeting. I also, wish to welcome back those of us that have been to our camp and for some reason felt the need to leave. I welcome you back with open arms!" Chiron gazed at Nico as he uttered the last few sentences. Nico nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Now let us eat breakfast shall we!"

It was strange being back at the Hades Table by himself. Nico still felt a pang of lost, from the memories of his sister. He still missed her. Shaking his head he stared at his plate and began to eat. He still felt a small hole in his heart where his sister used to be but it was slowly closing. He sighed. Te hole may one day heal but the memory would never fade.

Glancing around, Nico noticed all the campers were chatting enthusiastically to ne another and digging into their meals. But something had caught Nico's attention. He felt a cold wind brush the back of his jacket and yet no wind blew. Staring around he noticed Percy was looking behind him as well. Nico caught his eye and arched an eyebrow to say, 'Did you feel that as well?'

Percy nodded his head. Both frowned still puzzled over what had made the cold sensation on their backs. It was strange that both ad felt the strange sensation at all. The camp was well protected. The cold wind had given both the feeling of dread. Suddenly, a gasp escaped from one of the Ares campers, who pointing toward the Big House. All heads snapped toward the direction of the pointed finger and gasped. Rachel was running toward the campers, her face as white as chalk. When she finally reached the campers she opened her mouth and spoke in a voice that did not belong to her at all:

"The tomb is broken,

The angel harbors ill will to all,

As day fades to the dusky heavens,

Look not toward the darkness or the light,

But to the grey in-between.

An enemy sleeps deep in the earth,

But soon will awaken.

Five shall take a perilous journey,

The Traveler, The Healer,

The Friend and The Outcast."

Everyone in the commons stared at Rachel as her voice faded. Chiron galloped briskly to her side.

"So, we have a prediction from the Oracle. I thank you for the news Rachel."

Chiron looked at the campers as everyone stared at him shocked at what had happened.

"I guess we have another quest on our hands, one I did not think would happen so early."

A/N: Thank for all the reviews I have been getting! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short. i promise my other chapters will be longer in the future. Please let me know if I made any mistakes please. I will gladly fix them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Unwanted Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and The Olymipians charaters or take any credit in there creation. The story is, however, my own. Thank You!

Staring around the camp a sigh escaped from the dark haired teen. A small frown touched his lips. He was glad that the camp and the gods and goddesses had finally claimed their half mortal children but that had faded from his mind when he heard the prophecy. As soon as the prophecy had been spoken by Rachael he knew it could not be good. Chiron had done a good job of distracting the campers so unneeded panic did not flare up. But, Nico knew, everyone who had been there when the finally battle against the Zeus' father had been fought that they were all thinking the same thing: Kronos. After the campers started to make their way slowly to their cabins Nico saw Percy sneak away from the commons so as not to be seen. Percy trudged down the hill with a look on his face that meant he was deep within his own thoughts. He knew that the wind he and Percy had both felt the strange, unexplained wind but it seemed that wasn't what was on Percy's mind.

The sun had begun to set on the camp as Nico had been pondering what had happened just today. His day had been uneventful as all the campers had been given the day off thanks to the telling of the prophecy. Rachael, Chiron and Dionysus had retreated to the Big House. Percy had retreated back to his cabin from what Nico could tell. While Grover and Annabeth had stood outside Percy's cabin trying to get him to talk. But Nico knew something was amiss and that Percy needed some alone time.

Sighing, he stared to walk back to camp.

-

Rounding the corner of the cabins he looked toward the direction of the Poseidon cabin and stopped. Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Dionysus, Rachael, Clarisse, and the Hermes twins were standing outside Percy's cabin while Percy stood outside the cabin just outside the door. Every once in a while Percy would nod his head at something Nico could not hear. As he got closer he began to slowly make out what they were saying.

"…so is it okay if we use your cabin to conduct our meeting?" Rachael asked.

"Of course you can. I have plenty of room for everyone." Percy replied. Catching movement behind the group he smiled. "And you are in on this too Nico.'

Nico was surprised as everyone turned to him.

"We were looking everywhere for you Nico but we couldn't find you!" Annabeth said to him with a warm smile. Annabeth had a way of making everyone feel welcome, except when you spared against her. Then it was a completely different story." we are need to talk about the prophecy and what it means. Seeind as we are the senior cmapers right now we are decided to meet up and try to figure it out."

The group silently filed inside and took seats in the chairs and bunks left empty and unused. Nico joined the group but stood against the wall as everyone took a seat.

Percy stared at the group of friends around him. It was strange seing everyone together again and by the grim faces everyone wore he could tell they were all thinking the worst. Once everyone was confortable they turned their attention to Chiron and Dionysus, waiting for them to begin.

"We know we have just had a new prophecy by Rachael and one we are not sure what it could mean. We need to think about this good and hard." Chiron's voice rang clearly through the cabin riveting everyone's attention to Chiron.

"It has to be Kronos since it states an Enemy buried deep in the earth and all." The two Hermes twins spoke up from the bed across from Percy.

"We are not certain of that for sure. Not yet anyway." Chiron spoke firmly.

He was right and they all knew it, but they fear it could be who thought it could be did not go away.

"Or it could be someone or something we do not know about." Clarisse suggested." I mean, there are plenty of other bad guys out there. It could be Hades since he lives 'deep in the earth.' or it could mean something trapped in the labrytnth.'

"To bad we do not have any more clues as to who or what it could be." Rachael said. Everyone looked at one another.

Percy took a deep breath. "Maybe we do." All heads turned to him in astonishment. He looked to Chiron for permission to continue. When Chiron nodded to him to continue he began." Last night I had a really strange dream. In the dream I saw my friends lying in puddles of blood in a clearing around them. I couldn't really see very much but I could see and smell the blood faintly around me." Percy stopped and let out a slow breath to stop his voice from breaking before continuing. "Then a voice spoke to me. I could not tell who or what spoke but I could hear it well enough. It said, 'An enemy sleeps deep in the earth, but soon will awaken. What will you do, Percy Jackson?'" Percy stared at Chiron once he had finished.

Everyone turned the new information over in their heads, but they could not think of anything. Even Dionysus came up with nothing. It was a strange prophecy indeed and it could mean any number of things.

Chiron looked at Percy and spoke."What we do know is that something big is about to happen and four people: The Traveler, The Healer, The Friend and The Outcast. Also, a tomb of some sort has been broken. This is a very difficult prophecy and I believe we need to have a second opinion."

"From who, Chiron?" Clarisse asked.

"Who else," Dionysus replied looking bored as usual." I already know who he has in mind. He wants to talk to Apollo, the god in charge of the Oracle of Delphi and their prophecies."

Loud groans of dismay rose from everyone in the room.

Authior Note: When I began writing this story I had no idea it would get so many good reviews. It has really surprised me. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It makes me happy that so many people like it. The next chpater will be quite long compared to my other chapters so far. And it will have some hilarious scenes in it due to the appearance of Apollo. XD so, skip it if you do not like random funny scenes.


	4. Chapter 4: A little Bad Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the percy jackson books. The only thing I own is the story line itself. Sorry for the long wait for my 4th chapter. But, anyway, here you go!

Author Note: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I have actually have this whole story already all writen out but I keep revising. lol. Anyway. Sorry but there is still no yaoi in this story yet. But, there is plenty of comedy thanks to everyone's favorite god of the son and medicines, Apollo! Enjoy!

Nico glanced around the clearing. Chiron had decided to send 5 campers to talk to Apollo for this one. The party consisted of: Percy, Annabeth, himself, Grover, and Clarisse. A soft wind blew through the trees scattering leaves in every direction. Nico, was not to confortable with this group. Then again, ever since the death of his sister, Bianca, he started to relize he foound it hard being in a large group of people. They steadily making their way west due to the fact west was the direction Apollo traveled.

Percy sat walked steadily through the clearing. with Annabeth beside him. All five campers kept their eyes and ears open at all times. Even though they were senior campers now ,they were still promising prey to monsters.

A curse sounded behind him making him smile just a little. Clarisse semed to be having trouble walking through the forest in her armor. A small sound of laughter came from in front of him, letting him know that Grover thought as much as well.

A sigh escaped from Percy, as he glanced up at the sun. He really hoped they found Apollo fast. Then again, he thought with a ruthful smile, he would then have to hear his horrible poetry.

" The only thing I am not looking forward to about this meeting is the fact that I will have to hear HIS poetry again." Grover muttered from behind him. Everyone, even Nico to percy's astonishment, laughed at that. Glancing back at Nico, he smiled. Nico only nodded and glanced around again. Percy sighed. Nico seemed to be even more distant than before he left camp. The small knot from before tugged at him again. He felt his face heat up, but shook his head to clear it. Why was he blushing?

"Thy friends of the god,  
Why have you been gone so long?  
I shall eat...Luden's!"

Silence was the only thing that meet the sound of the strange poem.

"Damn!" Came a voice behind Nico. Percy started to laugh so hard he was crying. The outburst from Clarisse had eveyone else laughing as well except the voice that had spoken the horrible poem in the first place. " It is not nice to laugh at others poems, you know? It is not polite.' A saddened voice spoke followed by the same hitch hiker Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the huntresses and Grover had met their first time they had seen the sun god, Apollo.

Nico caughed a couple of times, while everyone tried to stop laughing. Nico, the son of Hades, could actually laugh. That was something Percy would make sure he remembered.

"Apollo, we came here to ask you about the prophecy that was foretold by Racheal yesterday We were wondering if you could help us interpret the prophecy.' Annabeth stepped forward and explained why we were their. An angry god was not something you wanted to be around.  
But, they change in topic seemed to do the trick. Apollo beamed at them.

"My dear Annabeth,  
I have the answer you seek!  
But to tell or not..."

"Wow. that really helped." Clarisse said sarcastically. "Can you please just tell us already."

Apollo stared at the campers for a minute, then sighed. He sat down on the ground and asked the others to do so as well.  
" Have any of you heard of the story of the Gigantes?" Apollo looked to each camper. when all he recieved were blank looks he decided to continue." Well The Gigantes were a tribe of giants that had the tail of a serpant as legs. Now they were the children of Gaia herself."

Annabeth spoke up in a hushed voice." You mean The Gaia, as in the godess of the earth?"

Apollo sighed. "yes, THAT Gaia. THe Gigantes were her children and they once tried to take over Olymipus way back when. i am not going into how long ago that was. I have an image to keep. Anyway, most of the gigantes were slain, but two were sealed under the earth. One was buried under the island Sicily by Athhena, while the other was crushed beneath the rock of Nisyros by Poseidon. And that, my friends, is the only thing I am allowed to tell you about the prophecy. i have already told you too much as is.' Apollo glanced at each of the campers, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I wish you all luck,  
The prophecy will guide you.  
I chew gum dayly."

"Ummmm why...?" Percy asked looking to Apollo but he was already gone."Never mind then."

"So, now we have to figure out what the rest of the prophecy means." Grover murmered.  
Clarisse rolled her eyes toward the sky." Why do we never get a straight answer out of the gods?"

"We do know know one valuable piece of information now though." Everyone jumped. Nico had said nothing at all through the whole trip, and now, glancing toward the shaodws of one of the trees they saw Nico walk toward them. The son of Hades lived up to his reputation as HAdes' son."Remember the prphecy? 'An enemy sleeps deep in the earth,But soon will awaken.' I believe Apollo has already told us what that part of the prophecy was. The Gigantes."

"I believe you are right,' Annabeth brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared around the group.' I only wish he had told us something more."

"Oh!" A voice boomed from right next to the group. Everyone jumped and pulled unsheathed their weapons while glancing toward the source of the sound.

"Shit! HE came back." Clarisse muttered putting her weapon away.

" I forgot my wallet." Apollo exclaimed bending over and picking up a wallet from the ground.

"Thank you Friends,  
Your company was excellant!"  
Apollo galnced around at the five campers.  
"Except you, your mean."  
He finished, nodding toward Clarisse before disappearing for good.

" I feel sorry for you guys." Clarisse said as she started to walk back the way they had come." At least I am not considered his friend. I do not have to sit and listen to his bad poetry. Well at least we have our answer. Lets head back."

"To bad she doesn't know that Apollo likes to torture those who hate his poetry by telling them his poetry any chance he gets in hopes of 'reforming their opinion'." Grover whispered to percy.

"And when do gods carry around a wallet?" Nico muttered under his breath.

A/n: So this chapter was a litle longer than my previous ones but I love how it came out. I really like this story so far. and sorry for giving away who was coming back as 'enemy who sleeps within the earth'.but. hey, it helps you to wonder who exactly these Gigantes are. sadly, I am not going to tell you. lol. that you will have to research on your own. But, I will tell you this, they really are part of Greek Mythology, just not a really big one though. Hope no one minds the added characters that were never part of the book series in the first place.


	5. Author Note please read

I have some sad news for all those who have reviewed This story. Sadly, the notebook I had written this story was accidently thrown away. Now I can't fully remember what direction this story was going to take. So, sadly, I will not be finishing this story.

On a good note, I have decided to allow anyone who wishes to finish it to do so. If anyone is intrested please PM me that you are. Once I have told someone they may do so, I will post another Authors Note letting others know.

Again I am sorry I can not finish this story. 


End file.
